Um Guia de Convivência
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Pós-Hogwarts. Gina e Draco dividem uma vida à dois. Mas como todo relacionamento, eles passam por crises. Ele se vê obrigado a mentir, pois acha que ocultando certos detalhes, está poupando a mulher que ama de sofrer.
1. Mudaram as Estações

**Prólogo: Mudaram as estações.**

Ela não poderia imaginar o quanto, bem lá no fundo, ela o amava. Eram diferentes, mas nada havia sido forte suficientemente para acabar com seu amor. Amor esse que dedicava todos os dias, amando-o cada vez mais, como se não houvesse nada a fazer, somente o prazer de amá-lo a noite, dormir com ele.

Sim, ela já era uma mulher; tão mulher que dormia com o homem que amava mesmo não estando casada; moravam juntos, dividiam uma vida a dois, eram felizes.

Ele vivia conquistando-a ainda mais, com seu jeito único, falando palavras ousadas, deixando-a cada vez mais independente.

Virgínia Weasley acordava todas as manhãs e fazia o café; mesmo que na mansão Malfoy tivesse vários elfos-domésticos. Ela sentia prazer em cozinhar para ele, sentia prazer ao vê-lo apreciando sua comida. Vivia como sua mulher, gostava disso apesar de ainda ser somente uma amante.

Naquela manhã de sol não seria diferente. Gina acordou antes de Draco, levantou da cama, vestiu uma roupa – normalmente não dormia com elas – e foi até o banheiro, fazer sua higiene matinal. Olhou-se no espelho, viu seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados pela noite mal dormida, olhos brilhantes da cor do mel. Penteou os cabelos lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas.

-Ah, droga...Meu cabelo está horrível! – disse irritada, tentando fazer com que eles ficassem mais lisos. "Droga de beleza padrão!", pensou amaldiçoando o estereótipo.

Bufou irritada e desistiu de fazer com que os cabelos ficassem lisos, apenas os penteou e saiu do banheiro. Checou se Draco ainda dormia, e ao vê-lo dormindo como um verdadeiro anjinho, não deixou de suspirar.

Caminhou até a cozinha e preparou caprichosamente o café e os biscoitos de chocolate que havia aprendido com sua mãe.

Colocou junto com pães e torradas, numa bandeja de prata.

Andou de volta até o quarto e colocou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo, depois sentou-se na cama e começou a acordá-lo.

-Draco, acorda, olha que delícia eu fiz pra você! – disse carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos platinados.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e, sem que ela esperasse por isso, puxou-a bruscamente, fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama e, com os braços musculosos, abraçou a namorada.

-Você não vai acordar agora? – ela perguntou, deixando-se abraçar por ele.

-Você sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo. – disse com a voz sonolenta, mas que mesmo assim, saía arrastada.

-Draco?

-Hum?

-Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu e apertou a ruiva mais ainda nos seus braços, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados e com um movimento suave, pressionou seu corpo forte contra o corpo delicado de Gina. Ele pode senti-la estremecer.

-Você sempre me diz isso. – ele falou como se quisesse provocá-la.

Ela mostrou a língua, fazendo uma careta; e novamente Draco a surpreendeu beijando-a com paixão, unindo seus lábios e mordendo levemente a língua dela. (N/A: Isso ficou um pouco estranho, confesso! Mas achei que Draco poderia ser um lindo canibal :D)

Depois de alguns minutos, ele parou de beijá-la e ficou observando-a com ternura.

-Eu também te amo, Weasley. – disse, e voltou a beijá-la.

-Virginia, eu odeio quando você faz isso! – ele disse com raiva, despejando toda frustração de um dia rum na namorada.

Gina o olhou, assustada. Ela estava guardando as roupas de Draco no armário, e viu um bilhete bastante suspeito que estava escrito um nome – nome feminino, para desespero dela – e um endereço.

-Ai! Que susto, eu só estava guardando essa sua camisa que estava jogada por ai.

-Você não precisa, tem bastantes elfos-domésticos nessa casa. – disse tirando a camisa das mão dela com um movimento brusco.

-Tudo bem, não faço mais. – disse séria, sentia seu coração apertar, odiava brigar com ele, mas em algumas vezes, era impossível. –Mas dá pra me dizer, quem é Mary Jane? – perguntou contendo sua voz. No momento queria brigar, gritar, matá-lo por aquela possível traição.

-Ah, ótimo! Não bastava você ficar mexendo nas minhas coisas e agora quer saber de coisas que não lhe interessam? – ele gritou.

-Ah, não interessa?! Eu sou sua mulher!

Ele riu friamente, fitou-a com desdém e disse:

-Você só é minha namorada, não somos casados, aliás, não pretendo casar com uma mulher ciumenta e intrometida como você!

Ficou calada, apenas o olhando. Logo sentiu as lágrimas forçando para sair. Mas não deixou que elas caíssem, abaixou a cabeça e foi até o quarto.

Draco ficou olhando Gina sair, sabia que não deveria ir até ela naquele momento, pois queria ficar sozinha. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando viu seus olhos marejarem com lágrimas. Não era culpa dela, mas seu dia havia sido péssimo. Precisava de férias urgentemente. Estava com 23 anos e parecia um velho trancado no escritório. Só sentia-se vivo na cama, com Virginia Weasley.

Foi até a sala de estar e se sentou no sofá branco. Odiava branco, mas mesmo assim suportava, por que ela amava a cor.

Se ele desse uma boa olhada na sua mansão, veria que estava mudada. Não era tão sombria como antes; tinha um toque de Gina em qualquer canto. E seu perfume doce de lavanda estava impregnado em todos os móveis.

Ela era tão importante para ele, que se ela fosse embora, não acharia mais graça na sua vida. Poderia ter as mulheres que quisesse, mas mesmo assim, sabia que não poderia ter a que mais queria para sempre ao seu lado, Virginia Weasley.

Jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, num movimento de impaciência. Queria ir até ela e pedir desculpas, mas sabia que se fosse naquele momento, acabariam brigando novamente.

Foi por isso que ele saiu, com o objetivo de tentar esfriar a cabeça e dar um tempo para a _sua_ ruivinha.

Depois de algum tempo, quando já estava cansada de chorar, saiu do banheiro e foi até o quarto, ver que horas eram. Já estava tarde, deitou-se na cama e dormiu instantaneamente.

-Qual é seu nome? – uma voz sensual falou bem perto de seu ouvido. Ele olhou para trás e viu uma mulher muito bonita, que vestia roupas curtas e vulgares. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e negros, olhos castanhos claros, tão claros que chegavam a ser amarelados.

-Por que quer saber? – ele perguntou mal humorado.

-Por que de repente, se você estiver sozinho, eu posse te divertir um pouco. – ela disse com um tom exageradamente sensual, fazendo com que parecesse vulgar.

-Não preciso, estou esperando minha mulher. – ele disse tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Oh, você é casado...Mas mesmo assim, duvido que sua mulher seja tão bonita quanto eu.

Draco olhou muito irritado para aquela mulher. Era muito bonita, mas não tinha a doçura, a meiguice que Gina possuía naturalmente.

Gina era bonita ao seu modo, mas sua personalidade que fazia com que ele se apaixonasse a cada dia por ela.

-Não duvide de mim. Se ela não fosse perfeita, não estaria comigo. – disse seco, fazendo com que a mulher fosse embora, deixando-o sozinho.

Acordou assustado, estava deitado ao lado de uma mulher que definitivamente não era Virginia Weasley. Era a mulher da noite passada, que se encontrava nua ao seu lado, abraçada e com a maquiagem borrada.

Sentiu-se culpado.

Levantou da cama, e quando ia vestir suas roupas, olhou-se num espelho pequeno do quarto sujo. Ele estava horrível, marcas de baton no pescoço, roupas amassadas, e uma marca de chupão; ele não poderia ir pra casa naquele estado. Suspirou fundo e acordou a mulher.

-Hum...? –a mulher abriu os olhos sonolenta e sorriu ao ver Draco.

-Você tem banheiro nessa..._casa_? – perguntou com um tom de desdém. Olhou em volta, o quarto era sujo; os poucos móveis eram velhos e gastos.

-Oh, não é minha casa! É apenas um quarto de motel. – ela disse sorrindo, depois levantou-se, sem se preocupar com sua nudez. Seu corpo era bonito, branco, com formas bem acentuadas, mas ele se perguntava se era realmente importante ter um corpo quase perfeito, quando tinha em sua casa uma mulher que ficava ao seu lado todas as horas. Uma companheira que poderia contar sempre. Gina significava uma nova fase para uma vida cheia de trevas. –Mas acho que aquele é o banheiro. Quer tomar um banho comigo?

-Não.

Tentou tirar as marcas de seu corpo, e aos poucos foi se lembrando o que acontecera.

Estava bebendo seu décimo drink, quando a mulher voltou novamente, ela parecia bêbada, assim como ele. Ao se aproximar, ela nada falou, apenas o olhou como se ele fosse sua caça e ela uma caçadora, pronta para capturar sua presa.

-Você mudou de idéia sobre sua esposa ser "perfeita"? – perguntou enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto.

Ele não disse nada. Terminou de beber e se levantou da cadeira, meio tonto, e falou para ela:

-Sempre dá tempo pra mudar de idéia.

Foram parar naquele lugar sujo, pois ela fizera questão de pagar a conta, além do mais, ele não estava com dinheiro, apenas alguns galeões para pagar sua bebida. Por isso ela pagou a estadia dos dois.

Subiram apressados para o quarto e ela apagou as luzes.

Lembrava de flashs, mas nada muito claro. E nem queria lembrar, sentia um grande peso na consciência, ficar lembrando de detalhes iria piorar as coisas.

-Draco, quando vou te ver novamente? – ela perguntou quando ele saiu do banheiro, totalmente arrumado.

-Espero que nunca mais. Eu não preciso dizer que foi um erro ter dormido com você, não é?

Ela sorriu fracamente.

-Vai dizer que não foi bom? Fizemos mais de duas vezes, você quase não me deixou dormir!

-Olha, Senhorita...

-Kelly, Sussan Kelly.

-Kelly, eu estava bêbado, normalmente não traio minha mulher...

-Sua mulher é uma tola, você mesmo disse isso!

Draco revirou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, voltando a encarar Sussan, com uma das mãos na maçaneta.

-Eu amo minha mulher, e você definitivamente não chega aos pés dela.

Saiu, encontrando um dia claro pela frente. Suspirou frustrado. Ela já devia estar acordada, como poderia chegar em casa as 11 horas da manhã e arranjar uma desculpa boa? Ela nunca contaria que dormira com outra, sabia que se contasse a verdade, machucaria Gina. Foi por isso que ele foi até a casa de seu amigo Blaise.

Seu amigo morava em um dos bairros que ficavam perto onde ele estava agora. Andava pela rua cheia de gente desconhecida, a maioria era trouxa, e ele não conhecia ninguém. Seu plano era simples e certamente Gina acreditaria; diria a ela que havia ido à casa de seu amigo e perdeu a noção das horas, dormindo no sofá da casa dele.

Quando chegou na casa grande e completamente branca, com um pequeno jardim com várias rosas vermelhas, suspirou.

-Draco? – Blaise perguntou ainda de pijama quando desceu para atender o pedido do mordomo, Draco estava na sala, olhando para o chão, sentado no sofá de couro preto.

-Preciso de um favor.

Ela tinha acordado tarde naquele dia. Sonolenta, virou na cama e deparou com ela vazia.

Draco ainda não havia chegado, e se dormira em casa, acordou muito cedo e arrumou o seu lado da cama. Certamente ele não havia dormido em casa.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o quarto vazio, sem ele. Ela sentia-se protegida perto dele e toda vez que ele tinha de viajar, sentia como se um pedaço de si estivesse longe demais de seu alcance. Então se lembrou da briga.

Ele havia deixado claro, não tinha planos para se casar com ela. Ouvir aquilo dele, a machucou profundamente, pois tudo que ela mais queria era ser dele, nos papeis, em quatro paredes. Mas não seria.

Suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Estava se sentindo tão fraca. Toda sua força e vontade de viver parecia ter ido embora, junto com ele. Podia ser uma simples briga para ele, mas para Gina, era como se ele dissesse o que aconteceria daqui uns anos: Estaria grávida. Esperando o sétimo filho: mãe solteira; a eterna namorada de Draco Malfoy. Enquanto este passava seu tempo com Mary Jane uma mulher sem rosto, mas muito melhor que ela.

E sentiu as primeiras lágrimas do dia chegarem aos seus olhos. Ela não sabia mas o que fazer para levantar sua moral, erguer a cabeça e sair de casa. Encarar um dia ensolarado lá fora.

Vestiu-se então, desceu as escadas e viu o café da manhã posto. Frutas, pão, café...Cheiro de café. Aquilo a animou. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e começou a comer.

Gina ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, viu Draco entrar sério em casa e depois de algum tempo a encarar.

Ao vê-lo, sua raiva aumentou, mas assim como a raiva, a dor também veio à tona. Teve vontade de ir até ele, chorar e pedir para que ele mudasse de idéia e se casasse com ela. Queria ser a mulher dele, mas ela não fez nada do que queria.

Quebrou o contato visual, olhou para a fruta que comia, perdera o apetite ao vê-lo entrar naquela hora da manhã em casa. Mas mesmo que isso pudesse doer, decidira que não faria perguntas, apenas daria um bom dia distante e continuaria a comer, mesmo sem fome.

Aprendera muito com Draco Malfoy. Como agir numa ocasião difícil, como ser fria quando necessário. Ela sabia ser com os outros, mas não com ele. Apesar disso, tentou.

-Bom dia, Draco.

-Bom dia, Virgínia.

Ficaram em silêncio, ele esperava o possível escândalo que a ruiva iria fazer por ele ter dormido fora. Mas ela não disse nada, não gritou. Isso não deixou de preocupa-lo.

-Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar mas não era vergonha e sim raiva. Como ele podia ser tão cara de pau em perguntar aquilo? É claro que ela não havia dormido bem! Estava péssima, graças a ele.

-Sim, e você? – disse ainda com os olhos na fruta.

-Eu dormi na casa de Blaise, fui até lá para conversar e...Acabei dormindo lá.

Ele odiava mentir para ela. Mas ele não podia simplesmente falar que passara a noite com outra mulher, num motel barato de Londres. Ela ficaria louca, o mataria.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Ela ainda olhava seu prato. Ergueu a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.

-Se você está dizendo, eu acredito. – disse séria.

Claro que ela não havia acreditado. Sabia muito bem que, se ele houvesse dormido realmente na casa do amigo, com certeza avisaria a ela.

Talvez ele estivesse com raiva de mim. Por isso não me avisou, pensou por um minuto, mas lembrou-se das outras brigas. Ele sempre saia de casa e quando dormia fora, arrumava algum jeito de avisar mesmo que a briga tivesse sido feia.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais angustiado. De alguma forma aquelas palavras que ela havia dito o feriram. Não por ela ter sido fria ou por não ter dito que sentia saudades ou coisas do tipo, sabia que merecia aquele tratamento. Era outra coisa que o preocupava. Nada de escândalos, nada de brigas.

Lógico que ele não gostava de brigar. Mas ele sabia que os escândalos que ela fazia toda vez que ficava com ciúmes, eram meios de saber que ela se importava realmente com ele, que ela o amava demais a ponto de querer mudar todos os maus hábitos que ele possuía.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, suspirando. Logo ele observou Gina, mas ela pareceu não perceber que ele a olhava. Continuava compenetrada em olhar para a fruta.

-Eu tirei folga hoje. – disse enquanto se servia de café. –Blaise vai cuidar de tudo no escritório. Posso ficar com você a tarde toda.

-Pode? Pois eu não. Prometi a mamãe que a visitaria hoje. – mentiu. Certo que Molly sempre reclamava que sua filha caçula nunca aparecia em casa para uma visita. Mas ela queria tomar certa distância dele. Pelo menos por um tempo. Pelo menos por um dia.

-Eu posso ir com você. – Draco estava tão desesperado que falou aquilo sem qualquer indicie de insatisfação. Pelo contrário. Parecia querer mesmo ir com Gina até a casa dos pais.

-Você não quer. Você odeia minha casa, sempre odiou visitar meus pais. Por que hoje seria diferente?

-Esta é sua casa, Virginia.

Ela voltou a olha-lo. Suspirou e se levantou.

-Já acabei. Depois agente se vê. – falou caminhando até as escadas, indo até seu quarto e pegando seu casaco.

Depois de alguns instantes, Draco ouviu Gina aparatar.

**Notas da Autora: **Mais uma fic, mais problemas... Essa é uma pós-Hogwarts que eu fiz. Estou cansada de escrever sobre Hogwarts, sobre como eles se conheceram. "Mari estressada".

Sem dúvida nenhuma os prólogos estão aumentando... :D Agora estão tão grandes que duvido que alguém em sã consciência vai ler até o final :/ Mas mesmo assim vamos torcer para pelo menos um review... :)

Próximo capítulo...

Mas confusões e Draco se vê muito enrolado.

-O que você pretende fazer agora? – ele perguntou sem ter coragem de encara-la. Olhava para o chão escuro e para seus sapatos.

-Ir embora.

Só peço uma coisinha: REVIEWS!!! Por que sem eles, eu não continuo...:)

Bjs!

MiaH & Mari

Obs: O nome da fic é dedicado a minha amiga Lina, pois foi ela que me deu essa brilhante idéia. Adoro-te amiga!


	2. Uma chance para nós

**Capítulo 2: Uma chance para nós.**

Respirou profundamente olhando o quarto vazio. Sentia-se um imbecil por estar daquele jeito. Era esse o poder que Gina tinha sobre ele. Apesar de não dar o braço a torcer, ele morria de medo de perdê-la. Resignado, se dirigiu até o banheiro e olhou seu reflexo no espelho grande. Riu de si mesmo. Ele não parecia ter dormido num sofá de um amigo. Virginia não era burra.

Então ele tirou a camisa e logo depois estava sem roupa. Queria tirar o cheiro de sabonete barato que seu corpo exalava.

Queria estar impecável para quando ela voltasse.

---

Sussan atravessava a rua cheia de carros com um leve sorriso no rosto. Se dirigia até uma casa consideravelmente grande no centro de Londres; mas antes disso ela teria de passar em outro lugar...

Não andou muito até chegar num edifício cinza e mal conservado. Entrou pela porta de vidro e passou direto pelo porteiro que bebia – o que pareceu à Sussan - café.

-Bom dia, Jorge. – foi tudo o que disse antes de pegar o elevador. Ao chegar no quinto andar, foi até o final do corredor cinza e estreito e tirou um bolo de chaves de sua bolsa. Quando localizou uma chave pequena e dourada, abriu a porta evitando fazer barulho.

O apartamento era pequeno com apenas um quarto. A sala não possuía muitos móveis e havia uma pequena televisão trouxa com aparência de quebrada em cima de uma mesa desgastada. Pegou um pequeno corredor e entro na porta esquerda dele. Na cama, um homem dormia tranqüilamente enrolado por lençóis brancos e encardidos.

-Bom dia, John. Tenho ótimas noticias! – a voz de Sussan pareceu desertá-lo. Abriu os olhos castanhos e a olhou como se não acreditasse na presença dela.

-Sussan...? Mas o que...?

-Meu lindinho! – exclamou carinhosamente, andando em direção a cama. –Tenho noticias ótimas!

Mais tarde, sentados numa mesa de madeira, tomando um café comprado na confeitaria mais próxima, Sussan e John conversavam animadamente sobre um possível golpe...

---

A casa que Virginia passara sua infância continuava a mesma. Com o mesmo cheiro de torta fresca, com o mesmo ar limpo de campo. Às vezes ela sentia falta daquele lar, mas ela realmente amava a vida que levava com Draco.

Lembrava que um pouco antes de dormir, ela ia até a janela de seu quarto e observava as estrelas. Dele, dava para ver estrelas lindas, das mais variadas constelações. Tinha mania de observar o céu escuro. Ficar imaginando cada estrela de perto, cada história que pudesse guardar naquelas luzes celestiais.

E na mansão Malfoy ela não tinha uma visão muito boa do céu...

Aparatou no jardim da casa e tentou concertar os cabelos, ajeitou suas vestes e caminhou lentamente até a porta de madeira desgastada. Em cima da porta, havia escrito com a letra de sua própria mãe: "Bem Vindo Á'Toca!".

Suspirou e bateu nela; esperou.

-Oh, Gina! – Molly dizia enquanto abraçava a filha.

-Mamãe, desculpe por não ter te visitado antes...É que meus dias andam uma loucura! Imagina: Consegui um emprego na escola de primário bruxo...Draco não gostou muito disso, mas eu disse: "Draco, eu tomo minhas próprias decisões. Você só pode me apoiar!". Eu acho que anda tenho de resolver algumas coisinhas antes de começar realmente...

-Venha, minha querida. – disse Molly fazendo com que Gina entrasse na casa. Sentaram-se na sala e Molly pegou o que seria um moletom vermelho e recomeçou a costurar.

-E então, quais são as novidades?

-As mesmas. Seu irmão Rony vai se casar com Hermione no final deste mês e estão planejando comprar uma casinha bem perto daqui, isso não é ótimo? Pelo menos terei um filho por perto já que Carlinhos mora em outro país, Gui mora longe o suficiente para só nos vir visitar em datas especiais, Percy...Você sabe, não temos nem noticias dele, os gêmeos de vez em quando aparecem e você... – acrescentou magoada. –Nunca vem aqui...Desde que você foi morar com o Malfoy, parece que esqueceu de nós...

-Mamãe! Claro que eu não me esqueci de vocês! É que a vida segue. Os filhos tendem a ir morar em outras casas, se casarem, ter sua própria família...

-E quando você e Malfoy vão se casar?

Era exatamente aquela pergunta que Gina não precisava ouvir naquele momento. Aquilo foi o bastante para ela se levantar bruscamente e dizer, tentando ocultar a mágoa que teimava em sair claramente por sua voz:

-Quero muito ver meu antigo quarto...Sabe, também tenho sonhado com as tortas que você costumava fazer...

-Gina?

-O que foi?

-Algum problema, querida?

-Problema? Não! Claro que não! – riu forçado.

-Hum...Tem certeza, meu anjo? Eu poderia ajudar...

-Não! Você não pode! – Gina falou rispidamente, depois suspirou frustrada. Mentir para mãe era algo completamente impossível. –Tudo bem, desculpe. Eu só estou estressada, só isso. Estou precisado das famosas tortas de cereja.

Molly sorriu, mesmo que não houvesse realmente um bom motivo para sorrir, ela apenas quis neutralizar a tensão que ambas se encontravam. Levantou-se do sofá, pondo de lado o futuro suéter Weasley e foi em direção à cozinha. Mas antes se dirigiu para a filha:

-Gina, vá ver seu quarto. Está exatamente do jeito que você deixou!

Seu quarto realmente estava da maneira que ela havia deixado. Os bichinhos de pelúcia, os pôsteres de jogadores de quadribol, alguns retratos de sua família...Recordações boas; deixou Gina feliz.

Sua cama estava com a mesma cocha rosa com babadinhos amarelos que havia deixado um dia antes de ir morar com Draco. Lembrava que se sentia muito adulta e capaz de tomar aquela decisão sozinha...

Sentou-se na cama e se surpreendeu em saber que ao contrario que esperava, a cocha estava limpa, com o cheiro de sabão do campo...E lembrou-se subitamente de Harry.

O rapaz que roubava seus sonhos costumava usar um perfumo que lembrava sabão do campo. Achava estranho alguém com tanto dinheiro usar coisas tão simples, mas Harry era assim. E isso era o que Gina mais gostava no rapaz.

Ela não o via a muito tempo e ficou imaginando como ele estaria. Sua paixão por ele havia acabado, tinha se apaixonado por Draco e estava feliz por correspondida. Sentia-se frustrada por não ter sido correspondida por Harry, mas ela não sentia mágoa. Ao contrário; sentia-se grata por ele não ter correspondido, pois certamente ela não teria conhecido Draco.

Foi quando ouviu vozes na sala. Vozes conhecidas, outras esquecidas...

"Olá Harry, que bom que veio hoje!", ouviu Molly dizer calorosamente para o rapaz. Sabia o quanto a Sra Weasley gostava de Harry e secretamente torcia que Gina ficasse com ele e não com Malfoy. Mas Molly sabia que não poderia de forma alguma interferir no destino que Gina escolhera.

Abriu a porta do armário onde sabia que encontraria um espelho médio e fitou sua imagem refletida nele.

'Horrível', pensou. Suspirou frustrada e fechou com delicadeza a porta, saindo de seu quarto em seguida.

-Olha, só! Rony...Nem parece que você agora é um auror! – falou rindo enquanto descia as escadas sorrindo, como um anjo.

Rony o olhou emburrado, mas logo depois sorriu.

-Oi Gina, a um tempão que você não vem aqui...Cadê o traste?

-Traste? Que traste?

-Aquilo que você chama de namorado...- disse mal-humorado.

-Oh, Rony! Draco não é um trate pára de falar assim dele! E ele não pode vir...Oi Harry...

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha observado que ele a fitava com atenção? Não sabia e corou para variar...

-Er...oi Gina, tudo ok?

Sorriu.

-Tudo ótimo!

-Crianças, o almoço está na mesa! – Molly chamou e Gina sorriu; Molly nunca se conformaria que suas crianças viraram adultas. Mãe nunca vê um filho adulto.

-Como vão as coisas lá no ministério? – ela perguntou sem interesse, só por curiosidade.

-Ah, nada boas! – Harry contou. –Ultimamente um bruxo louco, que já foi devidamente internado em Sta. Brutos, invadiu uma fazendo trouxa e começou a queimar toda a plantação com magia...Aquilo foi um verdadeiro problema, por que muitos trouxas viram...Tivemos que apagar a memória de muitos!

-Nossa... – ela respirou fundo, olhando para o prato cheio e intacto.

-E você, Gi? Continua sem fazer nada? – Rony provocou malicioso.

-Ah não! Sua irmã vai trabalhar com crianças trouxas. – Molly disse aliviando a barra da filha.

Gina pode sorrir ao ver a bola de Rony murchar.

-Exatamente! Adoro crianças...Adoraria ter um filho.

Rony cuspiu o suco de abóbora.

-O QUE?! MAS VOCÊ NEM É CASADA COM O MALFOY!! ISSO SERIA VERGONHOSO!

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ah, Rony! Você parece que vive no século passado! Relaxa, eu nem estou pensando realmente em casar com o Malfoy, muito menos ter um filho dele! – deixou escapar. Se arrependeu um pouco ao ver a cara de satisfação de todos presentes, inclusive de Harry.

---

Embora tivesse muito a fazer em seu trabalho, Draco continuava a andar de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Esperando angustiado. O lugar da espera estava propositalmente localizado, pois de lá ouviria qualquer barulho que a porta da frente pudesse fazer. Ele sabia que Gina odiava aparatar por isso, o melhor lugar de se estra era seu escritório.

Havia ficado em casa para esperar Gina voltar e conversar com ela. Mas ele não esperava que ela pudesse demorar tanto.

_Ela está com raiva de mim_, pensou enquanto olhava o piso do cômodo. _Ela não vai voltar tão cedo!_

Sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse afastar tais pensamentos. Ele sabia que era impossível dormir sem estar ao lado dela, sem sentir o doce perfuma que ela exalava, sem sentir todo o calor que ela podia proporcionar. Havia pensado até em ir até aquele buraco que sua namorada chamava de Toca e pedir para ela voltar. Mas seu ego e seu orgulho eram muito maiores do que ele.

---

-Gina, você não acha melhor que Harry te acompanhe? – Molly perguntou preocupada.

-Não mamãe, relaxa! Eu posso ir sozinha não tem problema...

-O Harry tem carro, ele pode te levar! Né Harry? – Rony perguntou enquanto massageava sua barriga que estava cheia de tanto comer.

-Claro, pra mim tudo bem!

-Hum...- Gina suspirou vencida. –Tudo bem então, Harry me leva.

E foram.

-É aqui, não é? – perguntou depois de dar umas voltas e enfim achar o caminho certo para a mansão Malfoy.

Gina que estava distraída apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Hei, está tudo bem?

-Ah...Hum, claro! Está tudo ótimo!

-Mesmo?

Ela ficou em silêncio e Harry não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu queria entender o motivo de tudo isso.

-Como assim?

-Isso tudo! Você e o Malfoy. – Gina deu de ombros.

-Não sei, parece mentira, não?

Harry concordou.

-Sabe, eu queria que você soubesse que a algum tempo eu venho pensando muito em você.

-Sério?

-É...Quero dizer, você está com o Malfoy e tal...Mesmo não gostando dele, eu tenho que aceitar. Afinal você é dona da sua vida...

-Harry?

-Hum?

-Obrigada!

Ele a olhou confuso.

-Por que "obrigada"?

-Ora, por vim me trazer em casa. – disse sorrindo.

-Ah...Tudo bem. Se precisar avisa, ok?

-Tudo bem.

Gina abriu a porta do carro e se preparou para descer, mas antes disso, virou mais uma vez para Harry e beijou levemente os lábios do rapaz que se surpreendeu.

-Te vejo por aí. – falando isso saltou do carro, deixando um Harry Potter abobalhado.

---

O loiro ouviu a porta ser aberta em um barulho surdo e seco. Soube que era ela; seu coração disparou. Saiu do escritório rapidamente e foi até a sala, esperando encontra-la.

-Gina? – murmurou ou vê-la entrar e colocar sua bolsa no sofá.

A ruiva o encarou longamente, nada disse. Vê-lo assim, tão bonito só fazia que a dor aumentasse.

-Me desculpe... – as palavras que ele dizia só passavam de murmúrios roucos, um tom que Gina acharia sexy, mas a situação em que se encontravam só piorava as coisas.

Deu um sorriso vago para ele e caminhou até as escadas. Draco percebeu que naquele sorriso havia mágoa e soube que nada estava bem. Deu alguns passos até ela e segurou fortemente seu braço, impedindo que ela continuasse a andar. Gina nada fez para se afastar.

-Draco...Eu quero dormir. Estou cansada. Dá pra você me soltar? – Draco não se mexeu.

-Só te solto quando você disser que me desculpa.

Ela retrucou cínica:

-Desculpar por que, Draco? Por você ter dormido na casa de Blaise?

-Eu...Me desculpe, eu devia ter te avisado. Você deveria ter ficado preocupada.

Ela se voltou para ele, com um olhar frio.

-Acho que eu não deveria me preocupar, não é Draco? Outras pessoas não se preocupariam...Está tudo bem Draco. Eu te desculpo por você ter dormido na casa do Blaise. Agora me deixa ir pra cama.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Há outras coisas que nós podemos fazer para nos divertir...

-Com certeza! Mas não estou com ânimo para isso. Porque você não se diverte sozinho...?

Subiu as escadas, decidida. As coisas não seriam esquecidas tão facilmente. Não bancaria a otária.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas a raiva secou as lágrimas antes mesmo delas caírem em seu rosto.

Draco suspirou e foi até a cozinha preparar uma poção de sono. Definitivamente a noite seria longa para ele...

---

Sussan tomava banho na sua banheira e ouvia música clássica. Sua mente estava leve. De um jeito que há muito tempo não sentia. Sorriu levemente, sentindo o cheiro das diversas ervas que colocara na água morna.

Um telefone estava ao lado, em cima de uma pequena mesa onde se colocavam objetos pequenos. Ela pegou o aparelho e discou um número que sabia de cor, respirando fundo e esperando alguém atender.

-Alô. – a voz que ela não ouvia há séculos soou despertando do pequeno transe que havia entrado enquanto esperava na linha.

-James? É a Sussan. Eu consegui uma forma de ajudar agente.

-Uma forma? E qual seria ela?

-Dando um golpe em Draco Malfoy. – respondeu confiante.

---

Ela acordou por causa dos raios solares que entrava através das leves cortinas brancas. Logo se espreguiçou na cama e estranhou em não encontrar Draco ao seu lado.

Sentou-se em volta e olhou meio perdida ao redor. Relaxou ao ver que ele estava sentado na poltrona, observando-a.

-O que foi? Achou que eu havia sumido? – ele provocou.

-Na verdade...

-Admita, Weasley; você teve medo.

-Medo?

-Medo de que eu pudesse ter ido embora.

-Não seja ridículo...

-Você e ama, Weasley?

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar. Gina odiava quando ele fazia aqueles tipos de joguinhos. Odiava porque ela sempre se desmanchava.

-Eu...Eu...

-Você me ama.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você não pode responder por mim.

-Posso se eu souber a resposta.

-Mas...

-Virginia, eu conheço você. Conheço tanto que sei quando você está magoada. Quando você está triste e quando você está feliz.

-Draco, eu...

-E eu sei que você não está feliz. O que posso fazer a respeito disso, Weasley?

Gina não respondeu.

-Eu quero te ver sorrindo, Gina. E você não esta sorrindo agora. Está?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos castanhos.

-Não vou te prender. Se você me prometer que vai voltar a sorrir como antes, eu te deixo ir embora, não impeço a mulher da minha vida de sair pela porta da frente.

Aquilo foi demais para ela. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto e toda sua raiva passou instantaneamente. Nenhum vestígio do sentimento de raiva que sentia antes por aquele loiro restou. Ela deu um sorrisinho besta e se levantou da cama. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam e ela pode ver que ele estava aliviado. Sentou no colo do namorado e o beijou com ardor. Matando as saudades que sentia do gosto e do calor que Draco possuía.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Draco. Porque meu lugar é ao seu lado, seu idiota!

Ele sorriu satisfeito. As coisas se ajeitaram, enfim.

---

Fontes seguras diziam que ele trabalhava num negócio próprio. Fábrica de vassouras. Sucesso que não deixava de ser percebido pelas revistas de negócios próprios. Até sabia um pedaço da história profissional de Draco. Ele começou com uma loja que vendia vassouras, mas que não era capaz de faze-las; o que espantou Sussan. Ela sabia que Draco tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o Ministério da Magia. Mas quando ele conquistou a confiança dos clientes, comprou a fábrica mais tradicional de vassouras da Inglaterra. Ela então entendeu o porquê dele ter começado tão baixo.

O prédio em que ficava seu escritório era grande e parecia caríssimo alugar qualquer escritório ali. Era verde-musgo e os letreiros prateados com dizeres:

**Escritórios de administração – Fábricas Malfoy's.**

Aquilo pareceu motivar a morena e fazer com que sua vontade de possuir aquilo tudo aumentasse. Precisava se aproximar dele. Tinha que se aproximar dele. E então todos os problemas de sua família acabariam. Estaria livre de James e de quaisquer dívidas que ela tinha com ele. Estaria livre para saborear o dinheiro de sua vítima.

-Quero ver Draco Malfoy. – disse usando um tom autoritário, a recepcionista estranhou e falou:

-Ele ainda não chegou, quer marcar um horário?

-Não preciso de horários. Ele está me esperando.

Por um momento, a recepcionista hesitou, mas depois se lembrou que seu chefe era bastante imprevisível. Nunca avisava que esperava alguém. Talvez aquela mulher estivesse mesmo sendo esperada por ele; decidiu correr o risco. Não queria arrumar confusões.

-A Srta pode esperar na sala de visitas...

-Eu posso esperar na sala dele. Eu já disse: Ele me espera. Por isso não há problema em me deixar entrar.

---

-Virginia, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou assim que a ruiva se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro.

-Tenho que resolver umas coisinhas...

-Como o quê, por exemplo?

-Eu vou aceitar a proposta de emprego.

-O que?! – não tentou ocultar o espanto.

-Draco, eu quero trabalhar!

-Mas meu anjo, me entenda; você definitivamente não precisa trabalhar! Você tem tudo, não tem?

-Não é essa a questão, Draco! Quero trabalhar por prazer!

-Trabalhar por prazer? Você está querendo dizer que vai virar prostituta?!

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, idiota. Eu vou trabalhar numa escola para crianças.

-Escola para crianças? – perguntou incrédulo.

Gina estava no banheiro arrumando os cabelos flamejantes e colocando uma leve camada de maquiagem. Tirou a blusa que vestia, ficando só de sutiã. Draco sorriu de maneira maliciosa e foi até ela, abraçando por trás. Gina bufou e disse ríspida:

-Draco! Você está me atrapalhando!

-Você não acha melhor ficar aqui comigo?

-Não! Eu quero muito trabalhar nessa escola, Draco! E você...Deveria me apoiar!

-Eu?! Apoiar uma loucura?

-Não é uma loucura! Loucura é deixar que você decida por mim o que devo ou não fazer da minha vida!

-Virginia...

-Draco, por favor não discuta....

-Tudo bem! Se você quer isso...Não vou ser do contra.

Ela sorriu e foi abraça-lo. Draco jamais faria algo que fizesse com que ela ficasse com raiva dele. Já sofrera muito quando ela ficou apenas algumas horas longe dele. Mas ele não deixaria que aquilo se repetisse.

-Você quer uma carona? – Draco perguntou colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha dela.

-Seria ótimo!

-Ok, mas eu tenho que ir antes para o escritório.

-Você não vai demorar?

-Não. Eu só tenho que pegar alguns relatórios... – Draco foi tomar banho enquanto Gina terminava de ser arrumar.

---

-Quer esperar na sala de espera?

-Não precisa. Vou com você.

Passaram pela sala em questão e Gina observou que nada havia mudado desde a última vez que havia ido até ali. Poucas vezes ela o visitava, poucas vezes ele dava carona à ela. Talvez fosse pela recente briga ou poderia ser um sinal de mudança da parte dele. Gina sentia-se feliz por essa possível explicação. Não que ele fosse um mau namorado, mas ele sempre estava trabalhando e quase nunca passava um tempo com ela. A não ser à noite, é claro.

Quando chegaram na sala de Draco, parecia que algo estava fora do foco. Os quadros pendurados nas paredes frias e sérias cochichavam entre si, como se estivessem comentando sobre algo que parecia errado. Gina nunca achou aquela sala bonita ou do jeito que ela gostaria que fosse; mas naquele dia parecia ser menos ainda um lugar onde passaria horas.

Sentada atrás da poltrona que se encontrava por trás da mesa central – a mesa de Draco - estava uma mulher que parecia irreal, ao ver de Virginia. Talvez por se parecer com aquelas modelos lindas das capas de revistas ou por ter um ar de superioridade que ela sabia não ter, mesmo com toda a convivência com quem entendia tudo sobre superioridade.

-Draco, esperei por você a manhã toda. Temos um assunto a tratar.

Gina olhou atentamente o loiro que parecia estar mais pálido que o normal. Perguntou-se se era o calor ou simplesmente fosse a presença desconhecida – para ela – daquela mulher.

-Virgínia, vou chamar o motorista para te levar até a escola.

-Draco, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Tenho que resolver um assunto com ela. Nos vemos em casa.

-Mas eu posso esperar...

-Não.

-Porque não? Vai demorar tanto assim?

-Virginia, eu já disse você não pode esperar.

-Você deve ser a esposa do Sr Malfoy, suponho. Me chamo Sussan Kelly.

-Esposa? Deve haver algum engano, eu não sou casada com Draco!

-Não? Então me desculpe pela informação errada. – disse olhando brevemente para Draco.

-Eu vou esperar na sala de espera, depois que você resolver o assunto, você me leva.

-Virginia, entenda que...

-Não. Eu já disse, vou esperar.

Draco suspirou frustrado.

-Tudo bem, então vá. – Gina caminhou pela sala consideravelmente grande e foi embora, os deixando à sós.

---

-COMO É QUE É?

-Exatamente, querido. Ou faz isso que te falei ou vou contar para sua querida Gininha o quanto o namoradinho dela é malvado!

-Você não faria...Não faria...

-Você duvida? – Sussan perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Pra que você está fazendo isso? Quer dizer, você não me conhece...

-Você tem dinheiro, e estou precisando dele. Se tudo correr bem, nosso segredinho estará a salvo.

Draco bufou de raiva; se levantou num impulso e foi até a mesa de canto pegar um drink. Tudo soava tão irreal e ele mal podia acreditar que estava em maus lençóis. _Virginia custa caro_, pensou, _Mas tudo vale a pena se tratando dela._

_-_Eu já decidi. Vou te dar o dinheiro, mas você deve sumir depois que eu entrega-lo pra você.

-Sem chances daquela noite se repetir?

-Nenhuma chance.

-Ótimo! – Sussan disse se levantando da cadeira com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. –É ótimo fazer negócios com você, queridinho!

Draco acompanhou Sussan com o olhar até que ela abrisse a porta. Ele esperava ver qualquer coisa quando a porta se abrisse, menos ver sua namorada com os ouvidos colados na porta. Engoliu em seco. Gina tinha os olhos úmidos e tristes. Draco nunca se sentira tão idiota como naquele momento.

Sussan sorriu maliciosamente mais nada disse, apenas foi embora deixando Draco e Gina se olharem profundamente.

**N/A:** Nossa, até que enfim terminei esse capítulo! O meu maior problema de termina-lo era que no capítulo anterior eu escrevi que no próximo capítulo (esse, no caso) teria a seguinte cena:

"-O que você pretende fazer agora? – ele perguntou sem ter coragem de encara-la. Olhava para o chão escuro e para seus sapatos.

-Ir embora"

Peço milhões de desculpas por não ter cumprido o que eu disse, mas é que o capítulo 2 ficaria gigantesco.

O que eu aprendi com essa confusão é que nunca mais vou dizer o que se passará nos outros capítulos O.O

Mari má! Merece castigo!

Bem, queria agradecer todos os reviews que recebi e a paciência de todos vocês!

Eu estou toda enrolada com minhas outras fanfics e confesso ter deixado essa um pouco de lado.

Mas, antes de responder todas as reviews, queria pedir a opinião de vocês para algo que tem me deixado dividida: O que vocês acham de ter uma leve e inocente NC17 no próximo capítulo? Hein? Hein? Se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews e falem o que vocês acham sobre ter NC no próximo capítulo!

Aos Reviews!

Lina Khane Athos: Lógico que você achou a dedicatória linda U.U Nela você é citada! �

Obrigada, Linoca! Mas você me deu uma grande idéia. Por enquanto a fic não é NC, mas talvez ela possa ser! XD O que você acha disso? Hein? Hein?

Lady L Malfoy: Cinco palavrinhas mágicas: Desculpe pela demora! Boa Leitura!

Milinha: Que bom que você gostou da minha maneira de escrever. Eu até fiquei meio desanimada, sabe? Porque o meu Draquinho vai sofrer muito... Mas depois eu penso e digo: Nhai! Ele merece! Eu criei um Draco Malfoy bem filha da P..., não é mesmo?

Miaka: Obrigada por você estar sempre deixando reviews nas minhas fanfics. Isso é muuito importante pra mim, sabe? Sobre você ter achado triste...Bem, você ainda não viu nada. Eu escrevi uma história que vai deixar muitos leitores tristes e com raiva. Mas fazer o que, né? A vida é assim...

Nahemwe: "Mari se esconde por trás do sofá". Meeedo! Não faça mal para mim! Juro que não demoro tanto nas outras atualizações. Você podia dar um desconto porque teve as festas de final de ano e tal...Mas muito obrigada, pois se você quer me matar, significa que você gostou da minha fic! Valeu mesmo!

Rafinha M Potter: "Sorriso amarelo" Olá querida XD Que bom que você gosta de Fora dos Planos e está acompanhando essa também! Queria te pedir desculpas, porque eu não tenho atualizado NENHUMA fanfic! Sinto muito, é que eu tenho tido problemas diversos e fica realmente difícil escrever alguma coisa. Beijos pra você!

Mimi: E eu amei seu review! Nesse capítulo você vai ver que tem sim alguém interessado nela, mas acho que isso não vai pra frente. Nunca se sabe. Mariana é uma caixinha de surpresas! Beijinhos, fofinha!

Amanda Dumbledore: Sim, você deve estar tão surpresa por ter mais uma D/G aqui, não é? "Sorriso irônico". Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Você me dá ânimo pra continuar a escrever! Além de mimar a minha pessoa horrível! Mas amigas são para isso, né? XD

Mel: Sabe como eu agiria? Eu mandava castrar o Draco XD "Sorriso diabólico". Depois eu pendurava na parede como troféu. Pelo menos ele NUNCA se esqueceria de mim! Sorte dele eu não ser a Gininha. E sim, eu sou comadre da Linoca! E novamente sim, ele escreve muuito bem!

Anna Lennox: Quem dera se os homens fossem tão gentis, tão delicados, tão espirituosos, tão sensíveis como as mulheres! Eles, sem dúvida seriam os donos do mundo se soubesse como tratar uma mulher! Mas...A vida é injusta e os homens são imperfeitos. Pior é que não temos outra escolha a não ser amá-los, não é?

Aqui está o capítulo tão esperado, obrigada mesmo! Você não precisa morrer, aqui está um novo capítulo! ;)

Angelina Michelle: Draco é um babaca, sinceramente...Eu estou começando a odiá-lo.

Fofa, você não sabe como estou feliz por você ter comentado na minha fic!Logo você que comenta, mas não lê (nunca vi coisa mais maluca. Eu sou ao contrário. Sempre leio, mas nunca comento!). Te adoro, você é muito fofa! OS: Você nunca enche o saco!

Mil Black: Drama, drama, drama. Talvez eu tenha essa facilidade de fazer drama por que minha vida_ é _um drama. Aliás, que vida não tem dose de drama? Que vida não te faz chorar? Qual vida é tão perfeita a ponto de você estar satisfeito com tudo? Minha intenção era vaga demais. Eu escrevi essa fic quando não tinha nada pra fazer. Mas já que você gostou, fico feliz! Drama...Sim, eu também adoro um drama. Principalmente daqueles que te faz chorar!

Nana Malfoy: Faz tudo isso de tempo? Bem que eu vi teias de aranhas penduradas nos cantos no Word...Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Prometo não demorar tanto na próxima vez!

Nossa, então é isso!

Continuem com os reviews, eu imploro!

Adoro todas vocês! Beijos e até a próxima!

o/

Os: Essa fanfic não foi betada. É possível ter alguns erros de português. Eu não sou perfeita. Se eu fosse não teria graça ;)


	3. Nossa última ? noite

_Capítulo 3: Nossa última (?) noite._

_Sem perceber, deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e sentiu que precisava urgentemente de fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém a encontraria. Certamente a casa de seus pais seria uma boa escolha, mas sabia também que se fosse pra l� correria o risco de Draco ir procurá-la. Por mais que a idéia lhe parecesse absurda em outras circunstâncias. Talvez fosse mesmo absurdo. Conhecia demais Draco. E sabia perfeitamente que ele jamais entraria no território 'inimigo'. _

_Para todos os efeitos, foi até uma praça trouxa e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos de pedra. Algumas crianças brincavam tranqüilas e suas mães olhavam-nas com ternura. Sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de ser mãe. Tais pensamentos a fizeram lembrar dele, o que fez com que todas as esperanças de ser mãe fossem embora. _

_"Droga", pensou amargurada. "Draco nunca vai querer ter filhos..."_

_E então, sentiu-se mais tola do que nunca. Lembrou como se fossem flash's que passaram na sua cabeça do que havia ocorrido no escritório de Draco naquele mesmo dia e sentiu uma dor aguda na zona do coração. _

_-Ele pode não querer, mas eu os quero! - murmurou dolorosamente como se as palavras pudessem feri-la ainda mais. Não, ela não podia mais sofrer. E se no fundo ela sabia que não seria capaz de se relacionar com outro homem, pelo menos ela teria um filho. Mesmo que incluísse um esforço tremendo de uma possível recaída._

_"Idéia maluca", pensou tentando afastar os pensamentos idiotas de sua mente. "Não vou ter um filho dele. Só vai me fazer lembrar que...", e mais lágrimas vieram..._

_Passou tanto tempo desde que ela se fora que Draco desistiu de contar os dias e nem sair de casa parecia ser interessante àquela altura. Ia ao trabalho todos os dias como sempre fazia e se alguém, desinformado com os assuntos amorosos do mundo bruxo, lhe perguntava sobre ela, ele apenas dizia que não sabia; e a verdade lhe doía muito mais do que imaginava. Não a via desde que Kelly fora ao seu escritório e que estupidamente Gina ouvira a conversa entre ambos. Tentou, desde o dia que havia encontrado o armário vazio com as suas próprias roupas somente, colocar a culpa em Gina. O que fazia com que se sentisse ao menos metade humano. _

_E embora as pessoas comentassem que o velho Draco Malfoy havia sumido desde que sua namorada o tinha deixado, nenhuma delas ousava perguntar o porque da separação; alguns desconfiavam que era culpa dele - Bando de idiota, pensava aflito -, outros diziam que um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca poderiam ter dado certo e que aquela relação tinha ido longe demais. _

_Quando ele aparatou no sala notou que a casa estava mais iluminada que o normal. "Malditos elfos-domésticos", foi o que lhe ocorreu em sua mente. E quando mal tinha colocado os pés na escada sentiu alguma coisa encostar em suas costas. Se virou irritado para trás:_

_-Que diabos... - congelou incapaz de dizer nada, apenas a fitou pasmo._

_-Sentiu minha falta, Draco? - ela sussurrou séria._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_-Uma visita._

_-Mas..._

_-Quer que eu vá embora? - Gina murmurou irritada já virando os calcanhares e dando um meio passo que foi interrompido com Draco segurando-a fortemente pelo braço._

_-Por favor, não vá..._

_-Ótimo. - ela disse lhe sorrindo de maneira estranha como se não tivesse a mesma vivacidade nos sorrisos antigos e Draco se culpou intimamente por aquilo. -Podemos conversar?_

_-Claro!_

_Os lábios dele pareciam tão macios naquela noite que pareciam estar saudosos à 'volta' dela naquela casa sombria e fria. Por mais que aquilo fosse confuso - as sensações que sempre sentia ao beijá-lo longamente ou quando ele mordia levemente sua pele seja qual fosse sua localização -, ela sentia-se grata por tê-lo tão perto. Mesmo que aquela fosse a última vez deles._

_-Draco, espera... - murmurou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes que a agarravam. _

_-O que foi?_

_-Não íamos conversar?_

_-E qual é a diferença entre a linguagem corporal da oral?_

_-Idiota! - ela pôde senti-lo sorrir com a resposta. Ambos estavam no corredor estreito que - no final dele -, dava para o quarto deles. Gina tentava não suspirar ou se entregar completamente às carícias dele, mas era algo impossível._

_"Conversamos depois então", pensou sombria enquanto Draco tirava sua própria camisa e depois - com uma rapidez assustadora -, desabotoava a blusa de Gina. "Pena que vai ser assim...", sentiu os olhos lacrimejaram e fez um esforço muito grande para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. _

_E, como se lesse seus pensamentos, Draco se afastou ofegante dela e a olhou intensamente tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça ruiva da sua 'namorada'. _

_-O que foi? - ela perguntou um tanto tímida fazendo-o sorrir._

_-Nada, estava te observando. E você continua linda. Mesmo que tenha passado todo esse tempo longe de mim!_

_-Mas foram só duas semanas, Draco._

_-Tempo demais!_

_Ele abriu a porta bruscamente e a puxou com força para dentro do quarto. Ela estava sem blusa, com o sutiã à mostra e ele estava sem camisa, com o peitoral subindo e descendo com a respiração afetada pela ansiedade que sentia. Alguma coisa o fazia ter calma e fazer daquela noite a mais perfeita que os dois haviam passado em todos os anos de convivência. Algo que ele não sabia explicar ou até mesmo não queria pensar. Gina estava - de certa forma -, diferente e aquilo o assustava demais. _

_-Senti sua falta - murmurou entre os beijos. Ela podia sentir os músculos de Draco apertando-a com força. Ela já estava por baixo dele quando somente as roupas íntimas os __separavam. Ela, que já não tinha nenhuma razão para impedir que ele a possuísse estava suspirante, enquanto ele se perguntava como havia sobrevivido sem ela todos aqueles dias. _

_Os braços de Gina estavam em torno do pescoço dele hora o arranhando com as unhas roídas, hora massageando suas costas. Draco arriscou olhar pela janela e viu que a noite já caía lá fora. Da janela, não se via a lua e muito menos estrelas, mas sabia que uma lua gigante estava no céu olhando o amor que parecia acordar dentro deles._

_Os corpos movimentando-se em ritmo perfeito, o suor de uma noite quente transpirava, molhava os lençóis e os corpos colados, amando-se avidamente. Quando nenhum dos dois agüentavam mais aquele ritmo, quando Draco deu um longo suspiro e deixou todo seu peso sobre Gina, um último beijo foi trocado. Neste, Gina pôde sentir uma melancolia imensa. E quando as línguas se encontraram, uma lágrima escorreu livremente pelo rosto dela. _

_Como ela queria que aquilo tudo fosse pra sempre. Aquela sensação de amor, da plenitude e satisfação..._

_Draco passava a mão levemente pela barriga dela causando-lhe calafrios onde a mão gelada passava. _

_-Draco... - murmurou._

_-Hum...?_

_-Foi ótimo, obrigada. _

_Ele sorriu sarcástico e beijou os olhos semi fechados da ruiva. Aquele gesto causou mais dor ainda nela. _

_-Todas as noites vão ser assim, Virgínia. - ele disse suspirando. -Sei que fui um cachorro e um idiota por tudo que fiz. Mas eu amo você. _

_-Você me traiu, Draco._

_-Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo..._

_-Isso não muda as coisas. - disse se erguendo da cama e sentando-se de costas para ele. Depois de segundos, ela sentiu o corpo dele abraçando-a por trás. -Nada vai ser como antes, Draco._

_-Nada?_

_-Porque você mentiu e não me contou a verdade no primeiro momento. Deixou que eu ficasse sabendo por terceiros e isso..._

_-Shh... - sussurrou no ouvido dela. -Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Ela nunca mais vai nos incomodar, Virgínia._

_-Não é estava a questão..._

_-Não fala nada, por favor._

_-Desculpe, mas eu precisava saber se ainda sento o que sentia antes..._

_-E qual é sua conclusão? - sorriu triste o que a fez fechar os olhos pesadamente. _

_-Que não é a mesma coisa._

_-Não?_

_-Não é. Porque uma das regras da convivência é justamente ser sincero, nunca mentir._

_-Droga, Gina. Esquece isso..._

_Ela se afastou dele e começou a se vestir rápido como se tivesse medo de que se ficasse mais um minuto ali nunca sairia de lá. Ficaria presa a sua própria dor. Mesmo que estivesse diariamente ao lado dele. _

_Draco nada fez para impedi-la. Apenas fitou os cabelos flamejantes brilhando à fraca luz das velas, as vestes amassadas dela e o esforço que ela fazia para que as roupas ficassem sociavelmente aceitáveis. _

_-Porque...Você veio então?_

_-Eu já lhe disse o porque._

_-Não, não me convenceu._

_Gina arqueou a sobrancelha. _

_-O problema não é meu se você não acredita. _

_-Você poderia simplesmente saber que não me ama mais. Você poderia ter certeza disso sem transar comigo. _

_-É. - respondeu aérea. _

_-Porque?_

_-Porque eu queria te sentir uma última vez. - falando isso, pegou a varinha e aparatou no seu antigo quarto. _

_"As coisas vão voltar a ser como eram antes", pensou positiva apesar de sentir que não conseguiria viver sem os sorrisos sarcásticos e sua voz irônica. _

_"Tudo vai ficar bem", pensou._

**_N/A: Eu sei que devia estar envergonhada com o atraso e ainda mais por um capítulo tão...não NC17!_**

**_Acontece que tia Lina disse para eu não fazer uma NC17 propriamente dita e como é ela que dá a última palavra, aqui estou eu pedindo desculpas. _**

**_Quero agradecer a paciência de vocês e dar um comunicado: A fic está acabando. Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo e no próximo sem datas para a postagem, vai ser o grande - mas nem tanto - final. E esclarecendo mais ainda, essa "última noite" e a idéia de ter filhos estão interligadas. Mas não significa que Gina fique grávida. Nunca se sabe. Talvez a dona cegonha lhe faça visitas. _**

**_Hoje não poderei responder aos reviews, mas agradeço a todos! Obrigada, obrigada!_**

**_Próximo capítulo...O ajuste de contas. A única coisa que prometo é que será...GRANDE!_**

**_Beijo nas crianças e abraço geral!_**

**_PS: Triste pelo flamengo ter perdido pro fluminense..._**

**_PS2: sem beta, perdoem pelos erros..._**


End file.
